The Prestigious and The Poor
by WastingWishes
Summary: I'm the princess, and he's the pauper. Love had never occured to me to be this difficult. SasuSaku
1. Chapter 1

**The Prestigious and The Poor**

**01**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**A/N: **This story acts as a writer's block for me, so I'm hoping you'd enjoy!

**Disclaimer: **I _so_ wish.

-

-

-

* * *

Hello, I'm Haruno Sakura, and I'm currently studying in Konoha's most elite boarding school ever built since 1475; Konohagakure.

The words such as _**prestigious **_and **_el__ite_** may sound incredibly alluring, but it's quite the pain in the ass.

In Konohagakure, _appearance_ and _wealth_ play a huge role. Social-wise, we are split into _two_ categories; The Insiders and The Outsiders. In all basic means, The Insiders are the _wealthy, beautiful_ and ones that are accepted by society whereas The Outsiders…well the complete opposite I suppose.

I'd been admitted to this school ever since sixth grade, which means I'd probably been here for a total of four years. I'm not alone, I tell you, I'm not one of those outcasts (thank god), I'm quite fortunate to say that I'm one of those—_Insiders_. One of the most popular, if I should say, thanks to my family's famous designing line, Haruno Couture.

I'm quite the lucky one as well to have my own personal group of friends which consists of seven people in total.

There's Nara Shikamaru, school's most respected lazy genius in campus. If it wasn't for his family owning Japan's largest technology corporation headquarter, Nara Enterprise, he would've probably ended up as, god forbid, an Outsider.

There's Yamanaka Ino, school's most adored teen. Usually referred to as the blue-eyed blonde-haired beauty; known for never being spotted without looking her best. Last season fashion wear is a plague for her to avoid at _all _times; which explains why we're best friends. Her mother is the CEO of the international best-selling cosmetics, Yamanaka Jolie.

There's Uzumaki Naruto, son of Konohagakure's founder. He acts as an advantage to all of us. No, we're not using him —he _is_ our friend— but due to the awesome privileges that he has, we're able to get away with things easily. Wealth is an understatement for him, but the only off-point is his loud and obnoxious personality that sometimes irritates the best of us.

There's Hyuuga Hinata, future heiress of her family's eyewear company, Byakugan Cooperation. One of Japan's largest line of fantastic shades, sunglasses, glasses, you name it. Timid but unbearably cute, she had set her icy eyes on Naruto ever since kindergarten. Don't ask me why, I don't get it either. But that Uzumaki is way too stuffed in the head to even notice.

There's Hyuuga Neji, cousin of Hinata and Japan's youngest martial arts champion. Very stern, and his eyes are not as soft and forgiving as Hinata's but they're kinda…unnerving. He's the young heir to his family's business, The Hyuuga Enterprise.

There's Kunai Tenten, famous for her cute Chinese buns and killer skills in Taijutsu. Very pretty, but _very_ fierce (and competitive) once you set her on the wrong direction. Never pick fights with Tenten—or you're pretty much in for _hell. _She'll soon pair up with Neji (they had their eyes set on each other for quite some time now) —My Haruno senses are tingling!

Last but not least—Haruno Sakura. Also known for her reputation as Konohagakure's Queen B. Need I say more? Alrighty then! Because school starts soon, and I'm sure you're curious to know what I've been up to. But you just have to _promise_ not to tell _any _of my friends, okay_?_

I'm in love —with an _outsider._

-

-

-

-

* * *

**A/N: **I know I know, don't have to tell me twice. It's short but it's a start—an introduction I suppose. Do **review** and tell me what you think, if it's worth the continuation and effort :) Arigatou-Gozaimasu!


	2. Chapter 2

**The Prestigious and The Poor**

**02**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**A/N: **Too much things in mind. Need to let it out somehow.

**Disclaimer: **Nah. No witty comments for today.

-

-

-

* * *

"Sakura-chan!"

"Oh Em Gee, I _love_ what you_'_re wearing!"

"Let's hang out one day!"

I expect this whenever I go around campus. Insiders start to parade behind my steps, and Outsiders shun themselves as if I'm some sort of goddess. It gets pretty overwhelming, but I'm used to it now. On the way to class, I stop by my locker, get the study materials needed and linger at the back of my homeroom before the supervisor arrives. Ino waves at me from the window ledge, and I saunter across the floor to her—and _our_ group.

"Wow Saki, _loving_ that pearl top!" Ino says, eyeing my halter-neck. "I _must_ borrow that soon." She smiles, her nude lip-gloss shimmers before my eyes.

I stare at the light-reflecting item in Shikamaru's hand—a new mobile.

"Is it new?" I ask him. Nara Shikamaru looks up from his diamond encrusted mobile and gives a lazy nod.

"Father just released his new manufactures. I get the first edition before it gets to the stores." He states matter-of-factly, fooling around with the new gadget in his hands. "Quite the awesome one, unlike Blackberry—they were _troublesome." _He says his infamous statement with rolling eyes. I gasp when I take a peek further; it resembles that of an iPhone mashed with a Sidekick—with real diamonds encrusted.

"Am I getting one as a gift?" I ask with my most known sly smirk.

Nara Shikamaru doesn't look at me, but nods. "The whole gang is getting it," he twiddles further with the console, "I asked him to ship a box for us."

Awesome!

Ino looks at him through her thick lashes, "You are my official favorite!" she muses. I cough to remind her of my presence then she turns to look at me with an expression to show that she had forgotten I was there. "Of course Sakura, you're still the best!" she grins sheepishly. Yeah, that's what I thought.

Shikamaru rolls his eyes inwardly, "Troublesome." He continues to explore the nifty tricks the mobile can do.

"What is it called?" I ask.

It takes him a few seconds to reply me, probably too busy in setting his preferred layouts on the screen. "'White Pearl'" He finally answers.

"Did you hear?" muse a girlish voice to my side. I turn around to see Tenten's chocolate hair sweeping the side of my face. Ino immediately turns—we know that tone of voice, it contains _gossip._

Tenten needn't for us to ask, so she proceeds on the juicy details/news. "We have a new student, and he's quite a _hottie!_" Tenten squeals.

"_No way!" _Ino and I say in unison, looking at each other then bursting out into small fits of giggles.

That's the thing about our group of friends (girls in particular), when there's a transferred student it's usually an Outsider. Basically they come here for studies and nothing else, or else how else would they get here without the money (other than the hard-earned prize of scholarships)? They can't even afford Ralph Lauren blue socks. _Sheesh. _Anyways_, _they're usually pretty damn ugly; but now that there's a _hot _one—damn that's worth knowing about.

"Spill bun-face. Hit me up with the name, age and dorm." Ino says, taking full interest in the subject.

From the corner of my eyes, I can see that Shikamaru looks as if he is vigilant to hear—or is it jealousy?

"Sai, Seventeen—_why dorm?_"

Ino rolls her blue eyes dismissively, "It doesn't matter." She sits at the edge of the ledge, her long slender legs dangles to and fro. "Anyways, that's all I need to know."

"Why?" asks a voice too sudden that it startles us.

We all turn to look at Shikamaru who's 'pretending' to be absorbed by the mobile. I can tell, because he's doing the whole 'I'm-Concentrating-Don't-Disturb' look. He doesn't (probably—will never) need to concentrate to do anything correctly.

Ino's mouth gapes like a landing fish, "What do you mean wh—"

"Alright class, please take your seats." Our homeroom teacher, Hatake Kakashi, muses. He's late, _again._

We all grunt and scoff at this request but reluctantly walk towards our seats. Yamanaka Ino sits right next to me, Shikamaru on my other side (we have a triplet desk in the centre) Hyuuga Neji sits with Tenten at the end column of the class—same row as us though, and Hyuuga Hinata and Uzumaki Naruto sits at the _other_ end column of the class—again, same row (we have three column, two on either sides are double-seats and the middle one is a triplet).

Speaking of Uzumaki, where is that guy anyways?

_Bang._

A blonde boy rushes in panting heavily. "Am I lat—_fuck_," he curses when his eyes see Hatake Kakashi with his orange perverted book. "—I _am_ late." He sighs as he makes way to his seat.

I roll my eyes—this is sometimes typical of him to do. My green eyes scan the classroom and lands perfectly on a boy I am (well—_was_) searching for. My mind runs a thousand thoughts and heart paces silently too fast. It's been two years since my quiet crush on him had evolved from blushing to high hormonal-drives and quickened heartbeats.

And it's only him—Uchiha Sasuke, who can make me feel that way. Pity that he's an outsider though—or things can go way easily for me. To be mildly honest with you guys, I find him _very_ irresistible. I mean, look at that luscious raven hair and smoking coal eyes—can you really blame me for this guilty pleasure of mine? Thought so.

You're probably asking me why he's an outsider instead of the other way around, right? And again, if I have to be completely hundred-percent honest, I don't get it either. It's probably because he is so industrious in class and he cares nothing but his studies. Also, if I'm not mistaken—I think that his dad is a salary-man who works for monthly pays. Yes, I know that's normal but in case of Konohagakure, your parents have to either own the business (and it must be big) or have a high-ranking social status that is well known by society. People living for a paycheck (as harsh as it sounds) can not be appreciated here.

I know, sucks right? No, not about the paycheck—about Konohagakure's repugnant glory in wealth.

-

-

-

-

Class is over before I even realize that we were doing anything. I like it, time passes by quick.

I walk out of homeroom and towards my locker once more, I remember leaving my mobile in there. As I step out to the hallway, I expect the rush of crowd surrounding me—and they _never_ fail to do so. Ino walks by my side, and with a blink of an eye we're trapped in a bubble of students. She's probably used to it too, I suppose—considering her comfort in knowing that she gets full attention. I never really liked attention really, so I'm please to divert it all to my best friend as I make a run for it.

Must. Escape. Bubble.

I pant heavily, leaning against my locker for support. Damn, I hate crowds but at the same time I can't live without them. No crowd—no me. It's the basic rule of the animal kingdom—they make you who you are right now. Which makes sense, I assure you.

I take my mobile and keep it safe in my pocket. Shikamaru owes me that White Pearl—I'm counting on that.

As I walk down the empty hallway (everyone is surrounding my group right now—especially Ino who's taking pride of it), my attention is completely absorbed in the amount of texts I've gotten on my mobile. Ugh, damn you fan messages, leave me _alone_—

_**Thump.**_

Oompf-sonofabitch—that _hurt. _I rub my head, relishing it from the tension it has caused and look up to look at whomever it is that had bumped me on purpose. The curses and unthinkable swear words are bubbling up my throat when—_Uchiha Sasuke?_

"You should watch where you're going next time." He says—voice as cold as stone, and continues his way to his next class. Wait a minute you can't just walk away like that without apologizing!

I turn on my heels to stare at his back. "Uh, excuse me?" I ask, anger flaring underneath my skin.

He stops on his tracks but doesn't look at me. When I realize that he isn't going to turn around, I continue, "Aren't you gonna apologize?"

"Not really." he tells me, determined that he's not at fault and continues walking away—turning at the last corner and disappears out of my view.

What. The. Fuck.

Rude, much?

"You littl—"

The bell rings and cut me off before I can even spare my share of curses.

Screw it.

-

-

-

-

Math is probably not the best of subjects for me to attend right now, not when I'm still mildly pissed off. I take my Sidekick out and flip it open carelessly and automatically sign in my messenger. I sigh at the thousands amount of email I have filling up my inbox—no doubt, fan messages or invitations to events.

—**You Have an Instant Message from **_**Yamanaka Baby**_ —

**Yamanaka Baby:**

_**Saki-chan! I miss you! .**_

**CherryBlossom:**

_**Miss you too. Watcha got?**_

**Yamanaka Baby:**

_**Fuckin Art. Not cool, anyways, how are you gorgeous? (:**_

**CherryBlossom:**

_**-Sigh- Majorly pissed. Tell you later, not in the mood to talk.**_

**Yamanaka Baby:**

_**O__O Not cool Saki, who's at fault? I'm aching for a bitch fight.**_

**CherryBlossom:**

_***rolls eyes* No bitch fight is needed, and I mean it—I'll tell you later kay?**_

**Yamanaka Baby:**

_**Up for drinks? We can talk then. Anyways, gotta jet, fuckin Iruka-sensei is giving me the daggers. xoxo**_

**CherryBlossom: **

_**Alright, cya then! xoxo**_

—_**Yamanaka Baby has signed out.**_ —

I sigh when I scan through my private contacts and see none of my friends online. Shikamaru is on 'away' and fucking Naruto forgot his mobile—as per usual. So I left my messenger on Idle as I flip it shut and place it back into my vest pocket. I prop my chin on my palm and watch apathetically as Yuhi Kurenai (our math teacher) explains the various methods in deciphering a world problem.

Tapping my pencil seems to be very addictive in times like these—I watch the outsiders jotting down the notes studiously in their books. I honestly can't be bothered, I've learned this before. I'm quite smart thank you very much.

My pencil falls. Damn, the only thing that keeps me occupied must disappear, and it's rolling underneath my chair. I turn around and bend down to pick it up and suddenly—my eyes met those that are black.

I stare intently at Uchiha Sasuke's eyes and feel my insides melt like butter. All the abhorrence I felt for him immediately vanishes as if nothing ever happened. I hate him for being too beautiful—I hate him even more for making me feel so stupid.

"Can I help you?" he asks sardonically, writing away the things I ought to be noting as well.

Alright, the moment is lost. The hate is back in my veins.

My green eyes narrow in anger, "What's _your_ problem, Uchiha?"

He doesn't answer and pretends to lack interest in my question. Fucking jerk.

"Oh wow, school's most adored Queen Bee knows my _name." _he says, eyes fixed on his notebook. He said 'name' as if it's some kind of rotten garbage.

I blink in confusion at him. What's that suppose to mean?

But before I can ask, the bell rings signaling the classes are over. I watch him stand up and effortlessly pack away his study materials before walking out of the door. I can't help but notice how no one reacts to his presence—it's as if he's invisible_._ I wonder how it feels like to be someone who doesn't receive a second glance, or the attention they deserve. Maybe even someone who wishes that they are better off unseen.

I wonder what it's like to be him.

-

-

-

**-**

* * *

**A/N:** **Review** to tell me what you think of it? **Criticisms** are welcome with open arms! *hugs it*


	3. Chapter 3

**The Prestigious and The Poor**

**03**

**A/N: **I'm not very good at friendship-scenes and such—so forgive me.

P/S: Not everything is in Sakura's P.O.V, there will be a third point of view but that's it.

P/S/S: **This story was inspired by ctrl hoshiko's "Artificial Love" **

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing in this. Just the plot.

* * *

At the lounge, Neji and Tenten sit next to each other while I sit across them. They wave at me when I arrived, my gaze can't help but to linger at the view of Neji's arm around Tenten's shoulder—nevertheless, he doesn't seem to be embarrassed about it. I guess they already paired up.

Remember what I said about my Haruno senses were tingling? Ha!

"An item now?" I smirk at them and Tenten blush while Neji look mildly unaffected by the comment.

"Yeah." He replies in his usual monotone voice. I nod and sip my cup of steaming hot mocha I had bought earlier before coming to the lounge.

The lounge, if you are wondering, is a very private place specially built for us (our group)—all in the courtesy of Uzumaki Naruto. It's like our special hang out place where we chill without the gawking squeals of others. The lounge is decorated with red crimson bricks with a huge pillar for the built-in fireplace as the centre of attention. It has two long red velvety couches with two cream-colored loveseats, and a fluffy crimson rug in the centre—sometimes we prefer sprawling on the carpet. The place is very private and is actually a separate building all in its own, situated far east from campus. Walking distance of course, only the people with specified V.I.P passes can be granted access, which only our group has.

Neji inspects me with his solid white eyes, "bad day?" he asks.

I nod and sink in the soft lustrous cushion, "you can say that again." I say as I take my new issued Vogue magazines off my bag. "Where's Ino? I'm suppose to see her today."

Both of them shrug, and Tenten snuggles closer to Neji's chest, which earns a blush from the boy's usually stoic face. I giggle to myself—I can tell that she's enjoying every moment of it.

"What happened?" Tenten asks voice slightly muffled by Neji's shirt.

I shrug, "Bumped into someone who was reluctant to apologize."

"Jerk." She scoffs.

"Who was it?" Neji asks.

I pretend to not remember and shake my head, "an Outsider." The words spit out of my mouth in haste.

Both he and Tenten roll their eyes. "Losers." They mutter in unison.

The thing is, Uchiha Sasuke is no loser—he just chooses to be.

* * *

"Saki-chan!" beams a voice at the end of the hallway. I turn around and see Ino running in her heels at me. I wave back after keeping my textbooks in my locker, slamming it shut afterwards.

She pants heavily—Ino isn't one to do the physical activities. "Sorry for being late," she hugs me then pulls me at arm length to inspect my face with concerned blue eyes "what's the dish?" she asks, referring to our earlier chat on my Sidekick.

I shrug, for that umpteenth time that day, "Nothing, I bump into someone and they didn't apologize." I'm not one to be angered easily, but sometimes the littlest things do anger me. Weird isn't it?

Ino eyes me further, incase she might find something else I'm hiding. I stare at her dead-on and she shakes her head, blonde strands bounces off her shoulder. "Are you sure there's nothing else? You look washed out."

I nod—there isn't anything else explainable.

"Well, alright then. Still up for drinks? Though to be honest, I'm pretty stuffed." She rubs her toned stomach in a circular motion.

I laugh and wave my hand dismissively, "I'll just meet you at the dorm. I've got—um—something to do now."

She quirks an eyebrow at me, "You sure? I mean we can still chill you know—"

"It's fine." I cut her off and smile reassuringly.

"…Alright then." She says skeptically. I pretend to be absorbed by my mobile, the guilty conscience in me kicking in. "Oh which reminds me, I've got something to tell you then!" she chirps, tugging on her sling bag's strap. "Until then, I'll see you later!" she waves goodbye and teeters away down the corridor.

I sigh—I hate lying to Ino. But I have to do what I have to do.

So I walk down the empty hallway and make my way to a place I never would have thought of ever entering—the Library.

* * *

My heels make the loudest noise in this eerily silent room and it echoes. My eyes scan the room, watching as the Outsiders gasp in my presence and some even retreats away from me as if I'm alien to the place—which I probably am. Suddenly my sharp green orbs linger on black.

I walk slowly towards him and slam my hands on the table right by the book he is meticulously reading. I earn a shushing warn from the old librarian who's staring at me angrily. I shrink in slight embarrassment.

Uchiha Sasuke looks up at me then back to continue his reading. "Are you lost?" he asks, obviously not bothered to talk to me, which makes me angrier.

"What is _that_ suppose to mean?" I grit the words through my teeth, trying hard not to be scolded by that tatty old librarian again.

Through the corner of my eyes, everyone else starts to whisper in cupping hands to each other, watching us.

He calmly closes his book (I quickly take note that it's something historical) and looks up at me with his charcoal eyes. I try not to stammer in my words, his gaze is too intense even though it's merely just a glance back. I find it hard to talk now, why had I come to him in the first place?

"What is it, Haruno?" he asks bitterly, but it acts as some sort of chime to this silent place.

I don't know why I'm still standing—suddenly the reason why I'm there evaporates dry. So I change the subject and my face softens, "What's that?" I refer to the book he was reading earlier.

His eyes direct to where I'm pointing and answers automatically, "an Autobiography of a Tokugawa samurai." He then traces a finger across its slippery dusty cover. "About a low-life that's warning others not to follow his exact steps. Autobiographies in Japan are very rare you know?" he says, the longest thing he has ever said to me and I stand in silence while my eyes caress the simple book cover.

"Why would he want to write about how miserable his life is?" I ask, looking at him.

He shrugs, eyes still on the book. "To tell others that partaking in the path of wrongdoing will end up wretched, I suppose." Then suddenly his gaze goes stiff again, probably realizing that he's talking to me. Somehow I find the thought offensive. "Why are you here anyway?"

I shake my head. I don't really know myself either. "I thought you might enjoy some company." I smile, heart lifting from its earlier burden. It's true—I look around the library and see most people sitting in groups on the table while Sasuke opts to be alone in a group desk all by himself. I don't think I feel sorry for him, for that millisecond I really enjoyed the short chat. It feels different, you know? To feel something you never felt, talk about something you don't already know and learning something new through it all—even when it all takes a mere thirty seconds.

I look at him, searching for signs of discomfort that I am about to be his company.

He just shrugs and looks away, "If you want to."

I place my bag on the floor and pull a chair next to him. "If you don't mind." I say with a smirk, I see the slightest curve in the corner of his lips. Is he smiling?

"Nope. Not really." He opens the book to the page where he left off. "I can use someone annoying to entertain me." He grins. Damn Uchiha just _has_ to be so gorgeous.

"I'll try." I snicker.

Maybe the day isn't that bad after all.

* * *

The day is almost over, I can see it through the small dirty windows of the library. The sky has darkened to a dusky night.

His gaze follows mine out the window, "It's dark now," then he looks around the library and silently smirks to himself, "and we're the only ones here."

I look around and he's right, we are the only ones still there. Even the librarian has left for a cup of coffee or something.

We both laugh and catch a moment where we look at each other.

"Don't you want to go back?" he quirks an eyebrow at me.

I think about it for a while, then sigh, "I really should, "

He nods silently, processing my answer and gets up. He places the book in his backpack. "I'll walk you there." He says then stammers slightly, "I mean if you don't mind of course." I can see that he's mentally slapping himself for even asking me. I smile.

"Sure, I'd love company."

* * *

We walk across the dark lawn: the grasses are dark under our feet.

There are no stars in the sky, there never really was any ever since I arrived here in Konohagakure. The night is never as beautiful as it is during the day, but somehow tonight is different and I'm sure that is has got to do with a certain someone walking me back.

My heart squeals.

"So…" he says, his deep voice fills the silence. I suddenly can find nothing to say. "Why did you come over to the library?"

I shrug, I don't think I want to answer the question so I change the topic, "why do _you_ go to the library?"

From the corner of my eyes, I see him gazing at the starless sky, "I like to read to past time." Then he turns to look at me. "You?"

"I don't go to the Library." I say with a sigh, feeling (oddly) shameful of it.

He chuckles, "I know that, I'm asking what you _do_ during your past time."

My brain quickly scans for an answer, I never really think of that question until now. Mindlessly I answer, "I go partying with my friends." and slap myself mentally, now I sound like a total _ditsy-no-brain slut._ Ugh, you and your big mouth Haruno Sakura.

I see him nod, thinking about it then we walk again in silence: the sound of whispering trees and chirping crickets are music to the night. Without noticing it, we reach in front of the girl's dorm. The only place where it isn't co-ed in Konohagakure.

"Do you want me to walk you in?" he asks.

I immediately shake my head, thinking of the girls who might linger around in the corridor. "No it's okay!" I blurt out abit too quickly.

"…Alright." He says, nodding perceptively. "I get it." He turns around to walk to his own dorm.

Damn, I feel so bad right now. "I'll see you soon?" I call out to him, trying to make things amend.

He just nods and walks away, "Goodnight, Haruno."

The way he says my name flutters the chambers in my chest, and I automatically turn giddy as I trod up the flight of stairs.

* * *

Ino looks up from her magazine, she's lying stomach-down on our duvet with her legs kicking playfully in the air. "There you are Saki!"

I close the door and lock it. Ino obviously sees the blush creeping across my face. I look around our room and eye an empty bed, "Where's Hinata?"

Ino smirks at me then answer in her cheekiest tone of voice, "On a date with Uzumaki." She flutters her eyelashes, "Naruto just asks her if she wants to accompany him at Ichiraku's, but it's _totally _a date."

I sit right next to Ino who rolls to her side, "That dimwitted boy has finally realize hey?" I snicker.

Ino rolls her eyes, "I don't think so—he obliviously thinks that it's a normal hang out between two friends." She grunts, "—but I take it as a date anyways, it's as far as Naruto can go without letting Hinata faint. Which she did, when he finally leaves for class."

I laugh and lay on the fluffy pillow, replaying today like a slideshow in my mind.

"You look smitten." Ino says, "what's up?"

"Nothing." I roll to my side, and pretend to fall asleep. "—and_ everything."_ I mutter silently to myself and smile.

* * *

**A/N: **Read&Review to make me happy!


	4. Chapter 4

**The Prestigious and The Poor**

**04**

**x**

**A/N: **Thank you for suggestions/criticisms and such, I appreciate it. I'll try to put more depth into the characters (as requested by some of you) and a hater for Sakura.

Read on!

**Story's Inspired by ****ctrl hoshiko****'s "Artificial Love"**

**Disclaimer**: I'm so tempted to be sued right now, especially since Masashi isn't really taking good care of his characters—but other than that, nope.

x

x

x

* * *

There's something feathery tickling the side of my nose, so I try to snatch it away from me. I twist and turn, but that damn thing won't stop bothering my sleep. I peek my eyes slowly open, and welcome the blurry image of Ino and Hinata standing over me, their body illumined by the filtering sunlight through our curtains. I grunt further and turn to my side—_no on_e disturbs me when I'm sleeping. Especially not when I am (well, was) having an enjoyable dream that includes piles of new jimmy choo arrivals, mountains of candy hearts and the best part, Uchiha Sasuke.

I feel a shy smile creeping across my face and sense the glare of both of my friends as they try (and is failing miserably) to wake me up.

"Sakura-chan," I hear Hinata's timid voice calling out to me, but I ignore it as my eyes drowse to dreamland once again.

Then I hear both of them whisper above me, thinking I'm out of earshot though they are standing right by my bed. Idiots.

"Damn it. We're gonna be late, again." That's Ino.

"I know. But she won't wake up." That's Hinata, still quiet and timid as ever.

I hear Ino sigh and then the sound of footsteps fading away followed by the creaking sound of a door opening.

"There's only one way left." Ino say, her footsteps growing louder accompanied by splashing sounds.

No. They won't _dare._

_Splash._

The icy water drenches my skin and the comforters—my teeth chatter noisily as I feel my body pumping heat to stop the coldness from numbing my pulse. I shoot up from my bed, aware that my eyes are shot wide open; shock mixes with anger. I look at Ino who's sighing sheepishly and Hinata who's silently giggling at a corner. They are _so _in for it.

Ino flicks her blow-dried hair with attitude, "You deserve it Saki."

"You didn't _have_ to dump a melting iceberg on me!" I retort.

Hinata sighs, "Sakura-chan, we tried to wake you up but you didn't budge." Then her eyes divert to the dripping bucket that is formerly filled with iced water, "and it's tap water." She stifles a giggle.

I roll my eyes, "big difference. Anyways, what time is it?" I reach to my side table (also mildly wetted by splotches of water) and read the digital alarm clock.

Fuck, 9:30a.m—_so_ late for school.

"Yeah, that's right." Ino huffs, her hands rest on her hips, "—and you know what else?"

I blink at her, trying to think of what else may be so important that they'd decided to dump a bucket of water on me. I shake my head in defeat, as I can't find any possible reasons.

"What?" I ask.

"School's winter dance."

Then it suddenly hit me; _shit_, we're in charge of the decorations once again, and the committee meeting is held at 9:00a.m—as the usual.

"You're right. We're screwed."

* * *

We burst in through the doors that lead us to the School Hall (where the Winter dance will be held at) and there everybody is, staring back daggers at us for interrupting _and_ for being unbelievably late.

"Haruno Sakura, Yamanaka Ino and Hyuuga Hinata," calls a stern voice that we all recognize so well.

We all look at each other hesitantly, Ino, Hinata and I.

"—you all better have a good excuse, ladies." Tsunade's threatening hazel eyes glare at us.

Ah, fuck.

* * *

Okay, so today didn't start out very well, at all. Honestly, I don't think this week is at all in my favor.

I sit at the edge of our Cafeteria's table, I like sitting on tables. It's a bad habit of mine. Naruto, Shikamaru, and Neji walk in through the door along with another guy I don't recognize. He reminds me a lot of Sasuke for some reason.

"Hey Sakura-chan!" Naruto beams and waves at me from afar, I can tell that Shikamaru has a headache already.

I wave back and smile then continue to sip my juice box. I sit far away from the crowd, as we all are used to so people don't orbit and gather around us. I look at the new boy and his hard black eyes,

"Who is he?" I ask Naruto.

"The new kid!" Naruto says proudly. "He's—"

"Sai!" Ino exclaims. I turn around to face her, when did she get here? "The new kid, right?" she asks, and I see that she's put her 'flirty' grin on.

The 'Sai' kid takes her hand and kisses the top of it. Wow, a gentleman, a trait of a definite Insider.

"Pleasure to meet you miss…?" he asks, voice so smooth like marble.

Ino giggles, blushing, "Call me Ino." She purrs and delicately extracts her hand from his. Shikamaru eyes both of them in irritation, though I don't think he's aware of it.

I try to stop the mushy atmosphere that is making my friend (I just know it) uncomfortable, "so Sai," I say but have no idea on what to say next. I try to quickly come up with something intelligible. "How do you like Konohagakure so far?"

Smart Haruno, very smart.

He looks around the Cafeteria then stare right back at me, "It's grand. May I ask for your good name?" he smirks, a very charming one.

I blush. "Haruno Sakura."

I see Neji rolling his eyes through my peripheral vision. He kisses the top of my hand and his lips (so rough, but warm) linger for a second longer. The blush on me deepens to a color of faint red.

"Alright, break it up." Naruto waves his hand and grin. "Have any of you seen Hinata-chan?"

We all look at Naruto skeptically, questioning his new added suffix to Hinata's name.

"'Chan'?" Shikamaru asks him with his usual lazy eyes.

Naruto looks sheepish when he rubs the back of his wild blonde hair. "What's wrong with that?"

All of us shrug and dismiss the topic as quickly as it came.

* * *

We all sit on the rounded table, I sit in between Ino and Tenten, Shikamaru in between Naruto and Neji (and I can see that he wishes to get away from the obnoxious blonde already) and Sai sits beside Naruto. None of us are that hungry, well with the exception of Naruto who ordered a special edition beef flavored Ramen claiming that 'we must not let beautiful things go to waste' in light sparkly eyes. I rolled my eyes at that, and opted for a light Caesar Salad instead.

I take my mobile out discreetly from my pocket and sign in my messenger underneath the wooden table.

* * *

**xx**

**x**

**(Never give out your password or credit card number in an instant message conversation. To help prevent infection by a computer virus or worm, never accept or open any file or link in an instant message until you verify its authenticity with the sender.)**

**_x_**

**_x_**

**CherryBlossom: **Oi, you. (Shikamaru raises a skeptical eyebrow at me from across the desk)  
**2Troublesome4You: **What do you want?  
**CherryBlossom: **You so should've told me Shika.  
**2Troublesome4You:** Told you what?  
**CherryBlossom: **The fact that you're crushing on my bestfriend? (I know that he's reading my message because he's slightly choking on his can of coke.)  
**2Troublesome4You:** No I'm not. You have no proof for that. -_-  
**CherryBlossom: **Oh c'mon Shika, I saw the way you looked at her and that new kid. Jealous much?  
**2Troublesome4You: **I don't like Ino, Sakura. Can you please stop making up such ridiculous and troublesome stuff? (I roll my eyes at that.)  
**CherryBlossom: **Sure, Not. Anyways c'mon! It's been ages since you've dated anyone since that girl…um…what's her name?  
**2Troublesome4You: **Temari? She was troublesome.  
**CherryBlossom: **Yeah, yeah. That girl. And that was only a summer fling that lasted for 2 months.  
**2Troublesome4You:** Wait a minute, I never told you any of that!  
**CherryBlossom:** That is why I'm awesome and deserve a little bit of gossip from your side. So how long have you been crushing on her?  
**2Troublesome4You: **Last year. Can we stop talking about it now? -_-  
**CherryBlossom: **Awww, am I making it uncomfortable for you?  
**2Troublesome4You:** Yes. Very.  
**CherryBlossom:** Good (: (Shikamaru sighs inwardly)

**x**

**x**

—_**2Troublesome4You**_** has signed out**—

* * *

I roll my eyes and look over at Shikamaru who's now leaning against the wooden chair with folded arms. He peeks at me through one eye and I know that he sees me growling at him. Ha, he thinks he can mess with Haruno Sakura? Wait until I get my revenge. Oh wait, I can do it right now even. I turn to look at Ino with a sly smirk on my face, and glance mischievously at Shikamaru who now looks very awake and alert.

I take a deep breath, my smirk still plastered on my face. "Oh Ino…" I start.

Shikamaru quickly straighten himself up. "Sakura, can I talk to you for a second?" he asks, tone laced with slight desperation.

Haha, I got him good!

I pretend to think about it for a moment with my finger pressed on my bottom lip, "Um…" I say with an exaggerating tone of voice—I love taunting my friends.

He glares at me, "Now." He gets up from his seat languidly while Ino looks at both of us, perplexed.

"What is it Sakura?" she asks me innocently, looking up at me with wide blue orbs.

I shake my head. "Nothing, I was just gonna ask you to order me some—_eep!"_ Shikamaru grabs my wrist and tugs me out from the booth and down the cafeteria before I can even finish my sentence.

* * *

Ino looks at both of her friends walking (or is it marching?) out of the booth and she's pretty sure that they are heading out of the Cafeteria as well. She shrugs it off and continues her conversation with the new kid, who she thinks is _majorly _hot by the way.

"So you're the daughter of the famous Yamanaka?" he asks her, black eyes twinkling in charm.

Ino nods with pride. "The one and only," she winks. "What do your parents do?"

Sai shrugs and looks down. "I don't have any." He says and Ino immediately shrinks in guilt of asking in the first place, but Sai quickly recollects himself, "I run Konoha's biggest spy agency." He smirks.

Everyone now looks at Sai with wonder. Naruto gapes at him.

"Are you freaking serious?"

Sai nods then lean coolly against his chair. "Oh yeah, it's no big deal." He says.

Neji quirks a skeptical eyebrow at him. "No big deal? It's a goddamn spy agen—"

"DUDE THAT'S FREAKING AWESOME!" Naruto howls.

The Hyuuga shakes his head incredulously at his friend—but there's a feeling of doubt deep in the pit of his stomach that something isn't right about Sai. They hear the sliding door to the booth opens, and everyone turns to look at Hinata who's twiddling shyly with her fingers.

"H-Hey everyone." She stutters, feeling very uncomfortable under their stares.

"Hey!" they all (with the exception of Sai, who just waves slightly) say in unison.

Ino gets up from her seat. "There you are! Where's Tenten?" she asks and is looking over Hinata's shoulder. Neji too is discreetly looking for Tenten with wondering eyes.

Hinata shrugs. "The last I remember was seeing her in training. " Neji sighs to himself in slight disappointment at that, shoulders mildly slumping forwards. Nevertheless, he keeps his posture stern and strict as always.

Ino rolls her eyes inwardly. "Her and her 'training', can't even keep her boyfriend company."—Neji cringes but is left unnoticed by others—"Anyways, Sakura's out with Shikamaru—Well, they pretty much _ran_ out—Don't know what _t__hat_ whole thing was about though." Ino shrugs momentarily when she sinks in thought. "So yeah she'll be back soon. You hungry?"

Hinata shakes her head and then she catches the sight of Naruto grinning and waving madly at her.

"Hinata-chan!" He greets her abit _too_ enthusiastically.

She smiles coyly while her face immediately heats up in a blush. "Uzumaki-san..." She greets back in her most timid voice and twiddles further with her fingers.

The blonde scoots slightly to the side and pushes Sai brusquely to make space and then he pats the empty seat next to him invitingly.

"Over here!" he beams.

The shy raven-haired girl feels the whirling rush in her head as the heat intensifies underneath her skin. Not soon after though, no matter how hard she tries to evade it, she faints. Everyone sighs while Naruto frantically asks what's wrong.

Typical. Totally typical.

* * *

"So…"

"Yeah."

"You're an idiot."

"Well, you're troublesome."

I sigh and lean against the wall beside him, we ran to the far east corridor where it's seldom empty. How can he be crushing on Ino this whole time, and yet put up with the ridiculous amount of guys she's been dating?

"Aren't you gonna do anything about it?"

Shikamaru quirks a skeptical eyebrow at me.

I continue when he doesn't say anything. "Confess, show a little bit more of emotion—I mean my bestfriend, as much as I love her, can be very ignorant about these things sometimes."

He sighs, regretting the fact that he'd given into telling me everything.

"That's because she never thinks of me that way and it's just troublesome to do anything." He rolls his eyes.

I slap him on his bicep, which he winces at slightly. "She will if you _tell _her!"

"That'll just be—"

"Don't you _dare_ say that word!"

"—troublesome."

My shoulders slump forward. It's going to be a long day.

* * *

Do you want to hear my theory on love? I think it's a myth that old folks created just so we'd have something to look forward to. I think that this whole butterflies in your stomach whenever he kisses you theory is also crap—or maybe, I just haven't gone that far in life yet. I like to though, it's just that no one here believes in the fact that _passion_ is a bond so strong that our hearts and mind are committed to the inevitable. The only probable place they exist in is friendship, and nothing else.

My sleek calves dangle to and fro off the tall tree branch, school had ended hours ago. Nothing is better than looking straight into the horizon and wait for the sun to set. The transition from the bright burning sky to an enthralling mix of purple and blue fascinates me, especially when we bid the sun goodbye as it stands by the moon to feed it light.

"Sakura?"

I look down past my feet and see Sasuke's tiny figure under the tree branch. I'm probably at least ten feet off the ground from where he stands which explains how small he looks in comparison to me. I wave at him, and he looks around before effortlessly climbing his way up to me, making sure there is no one present nearby.

I shift a little to the side to make space for him to sit on, but instead he sits on another branch a few inches below mine. I frown a little, but he seems indifferent to whether or not he sits next to me. Not really the kind of reaction I get from guys, they're usually thrilled or psyched to even be _near _my presence. This feels surely different than what I'm used to.

"Horrible day?" he asks, breaking my train of thought. I shake my head and look down at him who's gazing at a distant-point.

"Nah, I like it here." I dangle my legs to a fro and hold the edge of the wooden surface.

He gives me a quizzical look, "Why?"

I stare straight at the ball of magnificent fire as it drowns slowly but gracefully into the horizon, "Sunsets. I like to watch them whenever I can."

"So it's a hobby?"

I think for a while, "Yeah, I guess it is."

It's quiet now, he seems to be deep in thought about something when he looks up at me. "What's so special about sunsets? It's just a sign saying the day's about to end."

I shrug, "I don't know. I guess they tend to remind us that we take too much things for granted." I stare ahead and breathe in the cool air deeply before I continue, "I mean—we always think that the world is a dark place when it really isn't. We just haven't taken the time to sit and watch it transition from night to day, day to night peacefully." I look down at him, "It's hard to answer. I probably sounded like a complete dork didn't I?" I laugh.

He shakes his head, face remains in that seriousness I find so attractive, "No. you didn't." he says then leans against the thick wooden bark.

There it is, I wait for the moment when the last glint of fire disappears behind the horizon, bleeding that divine streaks of purple as it stretches into the everlasting orange sky. As I let go of the breath I wasn't aware of holding in, I feel my heart discharging all the burden I might have felt in life. The soft burning sky caresses my face when I smile—a breathtaking sight to make up for the disastrous day I had.

My skirt pocket is vibrating, and I grunt as I reach for it. Sasuke eyes me weirdly.

* * *

**xx**

(**You Have Received an Instant Message From **_**Yamanaka Baby, Ten10, **_**and **_**HinaChan)**_

_**x**_

_**x**_

**Ten10: **Saki, where are you?  
**Yamanaka Baby: **Girl, we're worried. Join us at the lounge?  
**HinaChan: **Sakura-Chan, we miss you! D:  
***CherryBlossom: **Chill guys! You make it sound as if I've been kidnapped or something o.O  
**Yamanaka Baby:** LOL I won't be surprised if you are. Anyways, joinjoin us! The whole group is here and they're all asking for the Queen B.  
***CherryBlossom: **Really?  
**HinaChan:** Yeah and plus, I haven't seen you the whole day. It's weird not having you around, it's so quiet without you. XD  
**Ten10: **Not when your boyfriend is around Hinata. -rolls eyes-  
**HinaChan:** S-Shut up. He's not my boyfriend. ^^'  
***CherryBlossom:** Tenten, stop torturing Hinata, she's probably about to erupt with lava. Or worse yet, she'd faint! O:  
**Yamanaka Baby: **LOL Saki! I think she is, you should see how red she is right now. Anyways, come join, my battery is about to die out.  
**Ten10: **Hahahahahaha, ownage Hinata! Anyways yeah same, see you there.  
**HinaChan:** -sigh- whatevs guys! See you soon Sakura-chan! –waves—  
*CherryBlossom: Alrighteyyy then, be there soon!

**x**

**x**

—_**Yamanaka Baby **_**has signed out—**

—_**Ten10 **_**has signed out—**

—_**HinaChan**_** has signed out—**

**

* * *

**

I look down at Sasuke who seems to be very relaxed and not to mention, unbelievably pretty under the dark orange light.

"I have to go now." I say glumly, obviously not happy to depart from my comfort zone.

He just nods and starts to climb down, outstretching his hand to help me from my branch. I take it and feel the jolting electricity searing underneath my skin, and as expected from the world's biggest klutz—I trip and fall directly on him.

I don't want to move, his hand makes a warm protective guard around my body and I can feel his pulse beating ever so calmly against my chest. To move away right now, is like extracting myself from the safest zone I've ever been immersed in. It's as if we perfectly fit together, two figures carved out of the same marble. It feels so _right _in his arms.

I look up at him timidly, my shy green orbs meet with his unfathomable black ones.

"Sorry…" I breathe out in barely a whisper and he slowly pulls me up from the ground.

* * *

"There you are!" they all mutter in unison as I walk in the door.

I give a slight wave. "Yo."

"Where did you go?" Naruto asks, leaning against the red couch.

I look at Neji and Tenten who's slightly cuddling by the roasting fire. Everyone looks at me like they just know what I'm thinking and presses a finger on their lips.

"Kodak moment." They mouth at me in accord and I wink knowingly, taking my phone discreetly off my pocket before snapping a picture.

I smile, they both look so cute together.

Shikamaru is lying across the red carpet with folded arms behind his head. Ino sits beside Hinata on the cream-colored loveseat.

"So Saki, who's your date gonna be?"

I'm dazed for a second then realize that Ino is talking to me. I shrug. "I don't know. You?"

She shrugs as well. "I might try that new kid." She winks.

As much as he tried not to, I see my lazy friend winces ever so slightly.

Nara Shikamaru's voice takes me by surprise. "Only if he's interested in going with _you._" He says lazily.

Ino huffs then throws a pillow at him. "Why wouldn't he? I'm gorgeous, stylish and not to mention, cute!" she chirps, flashing her set of pearly whites.

"Troublesome." He mutters and lays back to sleep.

"Oi you! What did you _mean_ he wouldn't be interested in me? What's wrong with _me?_ Shikamaru—Are you even listening to me? You better not ignore me mister! Oi, I'm _talking_ to you—SHIKAMARU!"

We all laugh at the quarrelling pair.

I try to think of whom I might be going with to the School's Winter Dance, but right now, when I stare at the scorching fire behind the chrome mantel, all I can think about is how I had watched the sunset with Sasuke.

And how perfect it had all seemed.

* * *

**A/N: **I know, no enemies yet. Will be coming soon though, I don't really like rushing or it pretty much makes the story all…jumbled up . Reviews/Criticism to make me happy!


	5. Chapter 5

**The Prestigious and The Poor**

**05**

**A/N: **Ah, crap. I would apologize for not updating but then that wouldnt be enough. Sorry x10000000!

**Disclaimer: **Owhh yeah, Naruto is way out of my league. So no, dont own it.

_P/S: I've edited this document like gazillion fucking times because fanfiction keeps fucking up the formatting. Classic._

* * *

"Hey Sasuke,"

"Hn?"

"Can you really get used to this?"

"You mean sneaking around between classes to see you? Yeah why not."

"So you don't mind?"

"..."

"Oh, just forget the—"

"No."

"—Question. Wait, _what?"_

"I dont mind."

"Really?"

He shrugs and finally shuts the book he was reading. "Do you?"

"Of course not."

"I thought so."

Oh god Uchiha Sasuke, that smirk of yours is going to haunt my dreams tonight—

And maybe the nights after that.

* * *

Ino walks out of the art room and immerse herself into her mobile. So many texts in so little time—not to mention the amount of invitations shes getting to all the hottest parties of the year.

"You know, one day you're gonna trip and fall—possibly even scar your pretty little face."

"What—Oh, hey Shikamaru."

"I can tell that you're excited to see me."

"Sorry, didn't see you there. Where you up to?"

"Free period. You?"

"Same..."

"Do you ever part away from your mobile?"

"Do you ever stop saying troublesome?"

He rolls his eyes. "Troublesome_."_

"Exactly. So, where did you say you were going again? I've got free period and everyone else is in Business and Calculus. Pity them, but oh well." She flicks her blonde ponytail back.

He rolls his eyes. "You hungry?"

"Huh? Oh—No. Im sort of on a diet and stuff. Gained nasty wobbly bits on my—"

"They have fat-free yoghurt parfait in their specials tonight."

Ino's stomach grumbles and she smiles sheepishly. "Lunch sounds good. Stop by my locker first?"

He yawns. "Aight."

* * *

"Hinata-chan!"

The violet haired girl shuts her locker and turn around to face Naruto. "Yeah?"

"The winter dance is near." He grins.

She blushes. "I know."

"Who you gonna go with?"

"Me? Uh—I dunno, probably with a group of friends. I—I mean, I dont mind going with a date but I just d—dont have anyone at the moment. So you know..."

"Come with me then, I'll be your date!"

"..."

"Hinata-chan? Are you okay?"

Neji passes by an unconscious Hinata and a panicked Naruto. He looked at his cousin then back at the blonde, "did you scare her to death again?"

"What? _No_! I just asked her to the dance and she just like, fainted." He wails his arms frantically in the air, "HINATA-CHAN WAKE UP!"

Neji shakes his head muttering a 'typical' as he continues to walk towards Calculus.

* * *

I walk out of Chemistry with Tenten. I think shes talking to Neji on her hands-free Bluetooth. Actually, I _know _she is. Look at how red her face is getting!

My pockets vibrate and I take my own mobile out.

* * *

**xx**

**(You Have Received a Message From _U. Sasuke)_;**

**x**

**x**

**U. Sasuke: **U busy?

**Haruno Sakura: **Not rly, just finished chem. Where r you?

**U. Sasuke: **just got out of eng. I need 2 talk to u.

**Haruno Sakura: **Oh, is evrythin OK?

**U. Sasuke: **Ye, Id be at the pool. Cn u come?

**Haruno Sakura: **Ill b there.

**U. Sasuke:** k.

******x**

******x**

**_(You have just signed out)_**

**_

* * *

_**

"Tenten."

"I dont care if youre better at—Oh um, what is it Sakura?"

"I'm off to meet a friend, meet you guys at lunch?"

"Oh it's alright, I'll meet you all at the lounge. Neji's taking me out to lunch—No, I'm talking to Sakura. Yeah she's just off to meet a friend and stuff..."

"Okay, so see you later?"

"Neji says hi." Tenten smiles.

I wave and scream 'hello' into the speaker, I can imagine Neji cringing at my high-pitched voice. Tenten shakes her head. "You do that one more time and I think I'll go deaf as well—Anyways, bye Saki! Oh B.T.W, Ino said shopping at 5 today 'Winter Dance' spree or something. You in?"

"Sure. See ya!"

"Yeah so anyways, she's off now...what were we talking about? Oh yeah—I don't care if youre better at it, that's..."

I shake my head and continue my way to the pool. What did he mean he needed to 'talk' to me?

* * *

I see Sasuke leaning against the tiled walls, illumined by a ghostly reflection of the pool's pale blue. I wonder why he looks so restless, I'm kind of nervous now.

"Hey..." I approach him, hands hugging my previous textbooks.

He looks up, his fringe framing his dark eyes. "Hey."

"So you needed to talk to me?"

"Yeah."

"...and?"

He sighs, looking around the empty area.

Okay, definitely more nervous now. "Oh. Um, take your time I guess."

He sighs. "Well I kinda—um. I guess its more of asking really."

"Yeah?"

"Would you—hypothetically of course—Say yes if..."

_Thud thud thud._ That's my heart beating a second too fast.

"Yees?"

"—Would you go to the Winter's dance with me?" he cringes and looks away like he had just said something majorly embarrassing.

"..." Did he just ask me to the dance?

"Hypothetically."

"What do you think?"

"Hn?"

"Of course I'll say yes!"

He smirks, "I knew you would."

Damn you Mr-I'm-So-Damn-Perfect.

* * *

"So, youre going with Hinata?"

"and Tenten is _obviously_ going with Neji."

"Ino's stuck in a choice between Shikamaru and Sai."

"Troublesome."

"Oh yeah, Sakura-chan never told us who _she's _going with—Keeping it all quiet from us."

"Shut up guys. None of you asked me, so hah."

"Yeah whatever, so who exactly are you going with?"

I smile. "The perfect stranger."

* * *

**Reviews! :3**


	6. Chapter 6

**The Prestigious and The Poor**

**Chapter: **06

**A/N: **Here here I promised to update and here it is! Yes! C'mon show me some love in the review section _after_ this :) _Dattebayou!_

**Standard Disclaiming Properties Apply**

**xx**

**x**

**x**

* * *

"Alright so here's the thing: I'm aiming for glamorous but retro, you know the old but still stylish. Think, Marilyn Monroe. Think, Dita Von Teese—_What?_ Too much?"

The girls shake their head. "Why don't we just find a pile of stuff and try it on and see what looks best?" I suggest.

Ino shrieks in mock horror. "Honey! That's _disgraceful!_ You _always_ need to plan—"

"Sure, why not." Tenten chirps.

Hinata nods. "I'll go find something from Prada maybe."

Ino heaves a sigh of defeat and just shrugs her shoulder lamely. "Whatever, might as well listen to the Queen Bee." She mocks me and I just stick my tongue out playfully at her.

Tenten rolls her chocolate brown eyes. "Guys—Are we gonna shop or _what?_ Frankly, I don't have much time because Neji is taking me out tonight."

"My cousin is taking you out on a _date?_ Wow, how much did you pay him Tenten?" Hinata laughs her infamous quiet laugh.

Ino and I giggle when Tenten turns bright red.

"I—I didn't bribe him with anything! He just—uh you know—thought we should spend more 'alone' time together. Yeah, gosh you people are heartless." Tenten stomps her way out of the changing room and turns to look at us with slitting brown eyes. "Look, are we gonna continue shopping or not?" She huffs but the girls and I continue to giggle at her anger. It's quite funny when she gets defensive over her relationship with Hyuuga Neji.

Ino runs out and wrap her slender tanned arm around Tenten's shoulder, smiling profusely.

"It's okay Chocy," —that's Tenten's nickname we sometimes call her by if not Bun Bun—"I'm sure we all understand what he meant when he said 'alone' time." She coos and a suggestive grin splays across her lovely face.

Hinata squirms. "Ew, ew, ew, ew, _ew!_ That's disgusting Ino, it's my _cousin_ we're talking about here! Ew, just no."

We all start laughing and Tenten turns to a shade of dark crimson. "Ch, some kind of friends you are." She rolls her coffee-colored eyes but smirks quietly.

I look at my diamond encrusted Rolex watch on my wrist then sigh at how late it has gotten.

"Tell you what…" I start. Everyone leans intently to listen to me like what I'm about to say is very important: life changing maybe. "…Why don't I just ask my mom to custom-make your dresses—I mean she already has your measurements pre-recorded already—so we can just waste the next two hours getting the accessories?"

Their eyes glint at the idea and Ino adds in, "I can ask mom to ship in the latest season of our cosmetics—I hear there's some sort new collagen-product injected thingamajig. I dunno I just hear it's like the 'new thing' you know." She winks her heavily mascara-coated lashes. "Anyway, I'm hungry. Chocy are you staying for lunch?"

Tenten looks distracted when she looks up from her White Pearl, eyes bubbling innocently.

"What?"

"Nevermind."

* * *

The mall was semi-full, the usual busy buzz. We see some people from Konohagakure sauntering around the place with a handful of designer paper-bags, no doubt shopping for the upcoming Winter Dance. Ino is sitting in front of me, reapplying her coat of shimmery pink lipgloss (flavor was Pink Champagne… I notice) while Hinata nibbles on her veggie wrap in her usual timid manner: not that there was anything to be shy about. We see people crowding our café table and asking if we would like to accompany them shopping, to which we decline almost harshly (not our fault, we're _really_ tired after all that shopping _we_ had to do) and guys discreetly taking pictures of us using their pathetic mobile phones. Perverts.

"Saki-chan, what's the plan for today?"

"I thought we were having a 'Shop-Till-We-Drop' day, aren't we?"

Hinata looks up from sipping her Iced Tea. "Oh no, please don't. I'm really tired Sakura-chan and I have a Bio report to finish. Why don't we continue this tomorrow?" She adds quietly, seeing Ino's seething glare at the thought of going back to our dorm.

Poor Hinata: so innocent yet so naïve.

"I think…" I start to say until I notice Haruka Aimi marching towards us. Eugh, that (undoubtedly beauteous) monster: I wonder what she wants from us now.

Haruka Aimi smiles her infamous poisonous smile. "_Darlings!_ What a puh-leasure meeting you here! You guys look ah-mazing!"

Through the corner of my green eyes, I see Ino glare daggers at her.

Haruka Aimi is like one of our biggest enemy, so to speak, who is part of the Insiders but not part of _us_ (Yeah, there's a big difference. Even if she is filthy rich and, dare I say it, hot.) In fact we absolutely despise her guts. We despise her always-freaking-perfect jet black hair and her oh-so-flawless ivory skin (She _so_ had her nose done as well, can you notice the symmetrically perfect nose of hers? Fake!) Even though we—absolutely—hate her, as in the type of hate that's just inhumane to be measured out, our guys don't really care. Actually, they think she's rather hot. Assholes.

My phone vibrates on my lap.

* * *

**xx**

**(You have just received a message from **_**SizzleSizzleBlonde)**_

_**x**_

_**x**_

**SizzleSizzleBlonde: **I totally hate the smell of burning plastic, it's clogging up my pores.

(I laugh quietly and sneak a glance at Ino who's innocently flattering her eyelashes and sipping her Frappucino.)

**PinkIsTheNewBlack: **I wondered if the camel had called yet.

**SizzleSizzleBlonde: **?

**PinkIsTheNewBlack: **I think it wants its toe back.

**SizzleSizzleBlonde: **LOL! If I hear her _ah_noyying voice once more, I'd need help to decide whether my Frap is going down her D-cups or—

* * *

**xx**

**(You have just received a message from **_**Uchiha609)**_

_**x**_

_**x**_

**Uchiha609: **Done with your shopping yet?

(Omg. Omg. OMG. Okay, calm down Sakura, or people will so totally think something is going on. I can see Ino looking at me weird, probably wondering why I haven't answered her IM yet.)

**PinkIsTheNewBlack: **Sort of, having lunch. Why, what's up?

**Uchiha609: **Nothing. Thought you might want to get something to eat. Nevermind.

**PinkIsTheNewBlack: **I can stop by if you want?

**Uchiha609: **You don't have to.

**PinkIsTheNewBlack: **No it's okay, I totally wouldn't mind!

**PinkIsTheNewBlack: **I mean, unless you do then I wouldn't stop by

**PinkIsTheNewBlack: **but

**PinkIsTheNewBlack: **I have nothing to do, free of plans so I can stop over and we can grab coffee

(Okay I lied, I'm not so 'free' as I claim to be, I mean there's that party that Inuzuka kid is holding around the block, a facial appointment at 4:05 and an after-party around Naruto's—But hey its Uchiha Sasuke I'm about to meet here, nothing else matters. It all can wait.)

**Uchiha609: **Ch, you're spazzing up my phone. Stop sending short messages. It's annoying. Okay. I'll see you later.

**PinkIsTheNewBlack: **See you soon—

**x**

**x**

(_**Uchiha609 **_**has signed off)**

**xx**

**

* * *

**

I look up and see Ino on the edge of her seat, restraining herself from pouncing on the sickly sweet Aimi, who's purposely being fake-nice to piss us off. It seems as if she has pulled a vacant chair and is comfortably sitting at our table now. Even Hinata looks uncomfortable.

Haruka flutters her long, cosmetically-sewn, eyelashes. "So what am I missing?"

"An _invitation_." Ino retorts.

She chuckles like it was a joke. It really wasn't. "You guys are as funny as ever. Say, doesn't your mom own that, uh, make-up store?"

I elbow Ino in the ribs and clear my throat. "Um, we have to go now." I half-lied and got up from my seat.

Haruka sighs like a distressed maiden, the guys around the mall has now started to take her pictures and drooling at her long exposed legs (Seriously, can her micro skirt get _any_ shorter?)

"Looks like I'll just have to ring you guys later, bye _dah_-lings!"

Ino smiles, a venomous yet sweet smile, "I'm sure you will but sorry," she adds cunningly—

"We don't do booty calls."

* * *

I drop my purse violently on Sasuke's single bed. I left the mall about an hour ago. He looks up at me from a novel he was reading, sitting on the swivel chair right by the bed. I admire the fact that even in his simple black shirt and his Konohagakure gym shorts he still is able to look amazingly hot. Like amazingly. No joke.

I grunt and kick off my silver kitten-heels. "I swear I just feel like I'm about to _burst!_"

Sasuke sighs and places the book soundlessly on his study table. "I really don't want to ask but what happened?"

"Bitch." I grit through my teeth. "Fucking bitch—what a fucking whore, just _ruining_ my day. Eugh!"

Sasuke quirks an eyebrow at me and I feel somewhat embarrassed from my sudden outburst. He must thinks I'm some sort of low-life who does nothing but complain_complain_**complain.**

"Sorry." I mumble under my breath, even though I'm not really sorry at all. "I just had a semi-bad day."

"I can see that."

I sit on his bed and release my hair from its ponytail, leaving pink strands to messily cover half of my face. Sasuke probably feels bad because he (reluctantly) gets up and sits next to me, bending down (because he's like, a head taller than I am) and looks at me with those smoldering dark eyes. Have I ever mentioned how so perfectly full his lashes are as well? It's unfair. He grabs my hand and I feel the intense warmth from his palms, it's very reassuring: it's one of the things I love most about him.

He gazes into my eyes again and I feel myself flush under his gaze. "How about we get out of here for a while?" He says quietly as though if he speaks any louder I might break: treating me like I'm the most fragile thing in his grasp.

I look up timidly at him underneath my dark-coated lashes, leaning my head against his broad chest. "Where?"

But he just smiles his notoriously charming smile and tucks a lose strand of pink hair behind my ear.

* * *

"Wow."

"Yeah."

"No as in—Wow. I never knew there were this many stars in Konohagakure. I thought it was always just, dark."

Sasuke shrugs. "I come up here when I can't go to sleep."

"I never thought of actually coming up to the roof." It is the truth. I thought it might just be dull, boring and just filled with metal and stuff. Actually, it is dull and boring (the roof that is) but the view is just breathtaking. It's as if there's a whole other new realm—dimension—to Konohagakure where the night glitters and the winter breeze much more cold and comforting with the scent of blooming flowers it brings with it.

A gust of wind blows and pink Cherry Blossom petals dances with it and makes way to our direction: shimmering around us like pink snowfall.

"No one knows about it, we're not exactly allowed here. But I," he ponders for a while for a word then he looks away as if embarrassed, "trust you—I trust you enough to not tell anyone. We can get in trouble."

I smile. Uchiha Sasuke will never say something he doesn't mean. "Thank you." I mutter.

He grins at me and looks up to the inky blue sky. "So, do you feel any better now?"

I nod and nuzzle into his chest earning an embarrassed blush from him—gosh he's really cute.

"Thank you again."

"It's okay."

"I mean my day was really bad like no joke, it was just blekh you know? Then there's this girl who—"

"Hey Sakura?"

"—What?"

He leans down and gives a short and quick kiss on my lips.

"You talk too much."

* * *

**xx**

**A/N:** So?How is it? Is it too cheesy to your liking? Ah I know it's probably not my _best _work but I did give a considerably large amount of effort to recompense the last horrendously short chapter I had written. Like. Months back? I dunno, well I'm sorry readers but please do review this one so I know what you expect from this story—more of _this_ and a little bit more of **that**—Ideas are welcome lovelies! Have a good day!

And don't forget to **Review!**

_IHeartYou._


End file.
